El dilema de la escoba
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: AU: Cuando Lily y los Merodeadores crían a Harry, siempre habrá espacio para desacuerdos. "—¿No es esa la escoba que Lily te prohibió comprarle a Harry?. —Verás, Remus, ése es el tema. No la compré yo, si no que fue Sirius. A él no le prohibieron nada. —¡No vas a malcriar a mi hijo, James!" Personajes de JK Rowling.


—No lo sé, amigo, ya no estoy seguro sobre esto siendo una buena idea… —Susurró Sirius mientras se rascaba distraídamente la nuca.

James levantó la vista desde la brillante escoba que levitaba sobre la mesa de su cocina y le miró contrariado.

—Por favor, los únicos que sabrán de esto serán Remus y Peter, no se lo dirán a Lily. —Lo tranquilizó. —Además, ya verás que cara pone cuando vea que Harry tiene su primera escoba de calidad. —Sonrió ampliamente y volvió a pasar la mano por el objeto con admiración.

—Sí, vale, como no serás tú el que deba dormir en un asqueroso hotel por días si la pelirroja nos pilla. —Se cruzó de brazos Sirius, mientras pesados cabellos le caían sobre los ojos.

—Un hotel es mejor que pasar los días en casa haciendo tareas y durmiendo en el sillón por las noches. —El de gafas profirió una mueca.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo, agazapados sobre la mes-? —Remus entró silenciosamente a la sala, llevando bolsas con comida y deteniéndose frente a sus mejores amigos. —… Por favor dime que no es la escoba que Lily te prohibió comprarle a Harry. —Gimió en dirección a James.

—Bueno, ahora estoy seguro, es una mala idea. —Suspiró para sí mismo Sirius.

Potter caminó hacia Remus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros.

—Claro que no es la escoba que Lily me prohibió comprar. —Negó con la cabeza alegremente. —Es la escoba que, técnicamente, Lily nunca le prohibió comprar a Sirius.

Lunático alzó una ceja hacia sus amigos y se decidió a dejar las bolsas que llevaba junto al objeto, observándolo con atención.

—¿Y, qué opinas? —Le preguntaron los dos hombres en la habitación.

Remus se tardó unos minutos antes de decir:

—Bueno, es una bonita escoba, hay que admitirlo. —Se encogió de hombros, con una tímida sonrisa.

—Y a Harry le va a encantar. —Agregó Cornamenta, con los ojos brillantes de emoción. —No hay nada mejor que la Nimbus 2000, te lo aseguro.

—Quizás algo mejor sería tener la Nimbus, y el permiso para tenerla en Hogwarts. —Entró diciendo su pequeño amigo Peter, con muchas más bolsas de papel que las que Remus había llevado. Al parecer, habían ido a comprar juntos.

—No seas aguafiestas, Peter, no es como si nosotros hubiésemos necesitado el permiso. —Sonrió Sirius.

—Corrección: Necesitabais el permiso, sólo que ustedes se lo pasaban por alto de todos modos. —Comentó Remus, burlándose de sus amigos. —Otros puros e inocentes, como Peter y yo, fuimos corrompidos con el tiempo. —Dejó salir un largo suspiro dramático.

Canuto lanzó una ruidosa carcajada.

—Yo no te veía tan puro e inocente cuando te escabullías fuera del castillo en la noche. —Soltó.

James le miró con ambas cejas alzadas en una expresión divertida.

—¿Te refieres a su pequeña problema peludo o los alocados momentos cuando Johanna Mirtlon le invitaba a-…?

Los cuatro amigos se rieron animadamente incluso antes de que terminara la oración, y se detuvieron abruptamente cuando la puerta de la casa se cerró violentamente. En cuestión de segundos, los cuatro magos tenían las varias alzadas en dirección a la calle.

—James, ya llegamos. —Les llegó la alegre voz de Lily, tranquilizándolos. —Si Harry es como tú, entonces de seguro crecerá muchísimo este año, así que le he encargado dos túnicas, una para tarde y otra para…

Paulatinamente, la voz de la pelirroja se fue desvaneciendo a medida que ésta subía las escaleras para cambiarse ropa. Unos pequeños y apresurados pasos se aproximaron a la cocina.

—Papá, ¿tuviste que dejarme solo allá? Tú sabes cómo es mamá cuando de túnicas se trata. —Se quejó el pequeño Harry de once años recién cumplidos, entrando y saludando a cada uno de sus tíos. Luego observó que todos los hombres se habían puesto en una fila, obstaculizando la visión de la mesa. —¿Todo bien? —Preguntó.

James negó con la cabeza solemnemente y tomó a su hijo por los delgados hombros.

—Harry, éste es un momento muy importante para nosotros. —Declaró dramáticamente.

A su derecha, Sirius se mordió la mano en una representación de emoción.

—En este momento, hijo mío… —Alzó ligeramente la voz, mirando hacia la nada, —Te conviertes en un hombre.

—En un hombre. —Repitió Peter, para darle énfasis.

—¿Papá, estás bien? —Harry le miró con extrañeza.

—La pregunta aquí es, pequeño hombrecillo, si tú estarás bien con esto.

Lo giró bruscamente en su lugar y, mientras Sirius y Peter alzaban sus manos destacando la escoba, Remus soltó una risotada al ver las expresiones de cada uno de sus mejores amigos.

El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja. Si bien quería la escoba, e incluso se la había pedido a sus padres, no la esperaba para ninguna fecha antes de Navidad.

—¿Me compraste la Nimbus? —Preguntó con emoción.

Su padre y su padrino asintieron al mismo tiempo, con idénticas expresiones de alegría.

—Claro que no. —Se escuchó una voz irritada a su espalda. Cada uno de los hombres, lentamente, se fue girando hacia la voz de Lily, que se hallaba con los brazos cruzados y dando golpecitos con el pie en el piso.

Ella avanzó hasta su esposo y levemente le golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—Creí decirte que no le compraras la escoba a Harry. —Exclamó.

James se frotó la nuca y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, intentando salir de la línea de fuego de su esposa.

—Bueno, verás, Lils, técnicamente no la compré yo…—Comenzó, pero se vio interrumpido.

—James. —Protestó Lily.

—Sirius la compró. —Dijo el hombre de las gafas, apuntando a su mejor amigo.

—¡Hey! —Soltó ofendido Black.

—Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes, chicos, y Remus… pensé que podías controlar a estos idiotas con la ayuda de Peter. —Se quejó.

Sirius dio varios pasos con petulancia y las manos alzadas en señal de paz hasta quedar frente a Lily.

—Vamos, Lils,, no seas así. —Dijo, con una sonrisita encantadora. —Si tu esposo aquí quiere comprarte una escoba a su hijo, ¿qué daño puede hacerle?

La mujer puso los brazos en jarra.

—Ningún hijo mío será un malcriado. —Refunfuñó arrugando la nariz graciosamente.

—Oh, por favor…

—Eres igual que la hermana de mi cuñado, esa Marge, siempre dándole al niño lo que pide y convirtiéndolo en un dolor en el trasero. —Le soltó con una sonrisa mordaz.

Sirius se quedó helado en su puesto y luego dejó salir un pequeño gritito de pánico. Se giró hacia su mejor amigo y se encogió de hombros.

—La pelirroja tiene un punto, y lo sabes. —Se retiró con resignación.

James avanzó hasta Lily y la tomó de las manos delicadamente.

—En serio, ¿qué daño puede hacerle? —Le miró con ojos de cachorrito tras las delgadas gafas. —El chico tiene que aprender las cosas que importan.

La mujer alzó una ceja.

—Suena exactamente al tipo de cosa que Vernon diría sobre su hijo. —Le espetó fríamente.

Potter dejó escapar un sonido de repugnancia y suspiró pesadamente. Luego, lentamente y con los pies pesados, se giró hasta mirar a Harry.

—No hay remedio, hijo, hay que hacer lo que tu madre dice, o seremos dos ballenas feas y bigotudas. —Se lamentó, tomando la escoba para devolverla, ante la mirada de apoyo de sus mejores amigos.

—Lo siento, Cornamenta, mejor suerte la próxima vez. —Le apoyó Peter, tocándole el hombro.

James asintió aquejumbrado, igual que Harry.

—Al menos ya no tendrás problemas en el colegio. —Animó Remus a Harry.

—Sí, pero para que conste, yo sabía que esto fue mala idea. —Dijo Sirius, suspirando.

Detrás de ellos y viendo toda la escena, Lily sonrió.

Sí, contradecirle siempre era una mala idea.


End file.
